


牽手權

by shiyakon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 這簡直比萬聖夜驚魂還可怕了，Jason在做出任何反應之前腦中閃過的第一個想法就是這個。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	牽手權

**Author's Note:**

> #Slade/Jason  
> #Bruce和Jason純屬父子關係  
> #來源：plurk.com/p/o3nf36  
> #角色不屬於我，但OOC是，很短小

Jason此時有點混亂。

因為那個蝙蝠俠、對， _那個蝙蝠俠_ 居然拉著他的手走在路上。  
其實只是因為人潮多了一點，他就稍微被擠到後面一點、到這邊都很正常，他也是個成年人了，不可能會在人潮中走丟（更何況Dick還走在他後面呢）。沒想到蝙蝠俠就回頭看了他一眼，接著就極其自然地牽起他的手。  
這簡直比萬聖夜驚魂還可怕了，Jason在做出任何反應之前腦中閃過的第一個想法就是這個。本來想回頭向Dick求救，但直覺告訴他Dick Grayson絕對用著噁心兮兮的笑臉看著他和蝙蝠俠，Jason直接放棄了這個想法。  
就在Jason還在想該怎麼解除這個尷尬的牽手危機時，突然一股拉力把他拉到一邊去，Jason鬆了口氣的同時就看見眼前站的是熟悉到不能再熟悉的，穿著橘黑制服的Slade。  
「S－－」Jason才剛開口說了一個單字就被另一個低了八度的嗓音打斷。  
「你為什麼出現在這裡？」雖然帶著面具看不見蝙蝠俠的表情，但嗓音中的怒意Jason可是聽得一清二楚。「 ** _喪鐘！_** 」  
「我來接我的小男友回家。」Slade哼笑了一聲，毫無畏懼地看著蝙蝠俠。  
「你的什麼？」  
「年紀大了聽不清楚？」喪鐘歪了歪頭，自認為很貼心地又說了一次關鍵字：「 _ **男友。**_ 」

**_－－噢喔。_ **

Jason彷彿可以看見蝙蝠俠身後的怒火，他在Slade分散蝙蝠俠注意的時候默默地退到了Dick身邊。  
「你離我兒子遠一點！！！！」蝙蝠俠忍無可忍地怒吼出聲，直接朝Slade丟了數個蝙蝠鏢。  
Slade抽刀輕輕鬆鬆地將蝙蝠鏢一分為二，「怎麼？你兒子沒跟你報告我們在交往嗎？」Slade一邊接下蝙蝠俠的攻擊一邊回，「不得不說，你真是個失敗的父親，蝙蝠。」  
「輪不到你來說！」蝙蝠俠直接一個掃腿往Slade下盤打了過去，順便擋下Slade趁機砍過來的一刀。「給我分手！！！」  
「蝙蝠，你真該管少一點，才能促進親子關係。」  
「你他媽大了Jason二輪！」  
「戀愛可不分年紀。」

「……你那邊還有Bruce不知道的安全屋嗎？」Jason看著兩個邊吵邊打遠的身影，終於忍不住向自己身旁的大哥求救。  
「噢，」Dick想了想，「我不知道老實說，但我想Tim應該有，去嗎？」  
Jason沒有思考很久就點了頭。

被知道自己在跟其中一個超級反派交往？這可比他殺了企鵝人嚴重一百萬倍，Jason想。

FIN!


End file.
